Alone with love
by coral crayon 26
Summary: With the loud house all too himself, Lincoln calls his girlfriend Ronnie over for some simple fun, but once he learns more about Ronnie(and her body) then he expected, he sees himself in a very akward and bare situation
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything in this. The loud house is owned by nickelodeon and this fanfiction falls under fair use. BTW, I altered Lincoln and Ronnie's age to 17, because I would be considered creepy for keeping then 11...maybe, I don't know.**

Most people believe dealing with an older or younger sister is hard work, and they'd be right. But no one has it harder than lincoln loud. As the only boy in a family of 10 girls, it can be pretty rough getting through each day, especially with only one bathroom. This weekend however, was completely different. There dad was going on a business trip in Colorado and their mom was taking all 10 girls on a trip to the pink palace, the #1 mall/hotel for any need a girl would need, which meant lincoln had the house all to himself for the whole weekend.

"Are you sure your okay with this sweetie", his mom asked.

"Don't worry mom, i'll be just fine" Lincoln said in a calm deminior

"well, if your sure, theres enough food to last the weekend and you can have 1 friend over if you like, understood" his mom said in a more assertive tone

"it's okay mom, you and the girls just have a good time" lincoln said

" alright then my little man, come on girls were leaving" mom said, not wanting to be late for their reservation

"WE'RE COMING" they shouted.

(this will be in order from lori to lily)

" by twerp"

"see ya lincoln"

"have fun bro"

"i got you some traps in case of christmas burglars"

"just don't mess with my new hokey equipment while i'm gone"

"best of luck on the cold lonely nights"

"bye lincoln"

"bye lincoln"

"let me know if my retro-mutagen changes color while i'm gone"

"pfffffffffffffffffffffffff"

"alright, love you sweetie" His mom stated before pulling out of the driveway

"bye mom" lincoln said

he waved goodbye until they were all out of sight

"YES" lincoln shouted, he dashed inside and crashed on the couch

"finally, a whole weekend to do whatever I want, i'll call up clyde and... oh yah, he's out of town for band camp, well great now what" Lincoln thought it over for a bit, and it hit him

"i know, RONNIE", lincoln shouted and grabbed his phone

dodadodadodadoda

"hello ?", ronnie anne asked

" Hey ronnie, it's lincoln"

"LINCOLN, it's good to hear you, my family is out for some dumb movie festival some i'm alone for the weekend"

"Really, i'm alone for the weekend too, my family's off at some new mall/hotel"

" So can I come over?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't"

"Alright,i'm on my way"

Despite them having a very rocky "preteen" type of romance, the two had been secretly dating for nearly a year and a half. They could sit together at lunch, go to the movies, or a park at night, but they had to keep it secret to avoid Lincoln's sisters from finding out and likely ruining it.

20 MINUTES LATER

Lincoln was relaxing, playing zombie bashers 3, until he heard the door bell ring

" Coming"

"LINCOLN"

"RONNie"

they had a light kiss and ronnie came inside, with a duffel bag.

"Whats with the bag?"

"Oh well, since we have free weekends without parents, i'd figure we could spend the weekend together, is that okay?"

"sure, I don't mind"

She set her bag down and they went into the kitchen for something to eat.

"I got some pizza if you like"

"Sure, i'll have 2 slices"

"alright then"

Lincoln heated up the pizza and they sat down and chowed down

"so how have you been lately"

"I'm fine, school's been pretty boring but thankfully i've got you to look forward halfway through.

"AWW thanks"

"Although to be honest, I still expect a prank everytime I see you"

"I don't really know how to react to that"

"Don't worry, I got over it, at least when my black eye healed"

"sorry about that"

"It;s cool babe"

once they finished up they headed to the living room for some video games

"Do you have mech mashers 2"

"Just got it last week"

"sweet"

45 MINUTES LATER

"phew, I keep forgeting how good you are at fighting games"

"thanks"

"uuuhhhhhh, it's getting kind of late, i'm gonna turn in"

"eeeeewwwwwww"

"WHAT"

Lincoln looked down and saw charles had urinated on the couch

"charles, bad dog, very bad dog"

after he put charles in his kennel for a time out

"Sorry ronnie, you wanna sleep in one of my sisters beds"

"Actually I had something else in mind"

"And what would that be"

"Is it okay if I sleep with you"

"Wait, you mean you, a girl, sleep in my bed"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"well, i've just had a bad history of kicking, drooling, farting, and glitter whenever I had to share my bed with my sisters"

"Relax Lincoln, I'm your girlfriend, it'll be fine"

"Well, okay then"

they headed up to Lincolns room

"Wow,your sisters really know how to trash this place"

"Tell me about it,"

They made it to Lincoln's house, it was still as cramped as always

"uuhhhhh, i'll see you in the morning Ronnie"

"Ummm Lincoln, could you turn around for a minute"

"Why?"

"Ummmm, I don't want you to see my pajamas, there ugly"

"well, okay I guess"

lincoln turned around while Ronnie "got into" her "pajamas"

"Okay you can turn around now"

Lincoln turned around and saw that Ronnie was already in his bed, distinctively that she was covered by the blanket all the way up to her chin.

"You cold?"

"uh yes, I'm really cold"

"okay?"

"Well, goodnight"

"Goodnight Ronnie"

3 HOURS LATER

Lincoln was half awake as he saw a shadowy figure walking back from the bathroom

"what the..."

Lincoln flipped the light switch

"AAAWWWWWWWW"

it was ronnie anne, butt naked

"AAAAWWWWWWWW"

"TURN OFF THE LIGHTS"

Lincoln quickly hit the switch, obscuring his view of his bare bodied girlfriend

"Why are you awake at this hour"

"Why are you NAKED"

"Alright, i'll talk"

"Just please grab a towel first"

"okay"

Lincoln waited about a minute, still trying to get over his girlfriend flashing him

"Alright, you can hit the lights, i'm covered up"

Lincoln slowly hit the lights and he saw Ronnie again, but she had a towel on this time

"Alright Ronnie, explain the whole"nudity" thing"

"we have been dating so you deserve that, i've secretly been sleeping in the nude for almost 5 years. I just feel so constricted and uncomfortable wearing pajamas. I used to just sleep in my training bra and underwear, but after a few weeks I just decided to sleep without clothes"

"Sooo, are you a closet nudist"

"well not really, just when i'm sleeping"

"okay then"

Ronnie started to snivel and well up some tears

"I.m sorry, I feel so weird and ugly"

"I don't think your ugly"

"You screamed when you saw me"

"well that was more the shock that you WERE naked, to be honest I didn't really get a good look"

"huh, yah"

And suddenly an idea popped in Lincoln's head

"hey Ronnie?"

"yes"

"would you feel better if I...joined you"

"what do you mean"

"What if I slept naked too"

"your kidding right"

"well no, i'll strip if it will make you feel better"

"really?"

"yah, I read comics in my underwear so this won't be too weird"

"well how about we ease ourselves and make this less akward"

"What do you mean"

"I mean we turn around, you take off your clothes, I drop my towel, and we face eachother so it isn't as weird, if your okay with that"

"well okay"

they both turned around and got ready to shed their attire. Lincoln unbuttoned his pajama shirt, slippied his pants off, pulled off his socks, and stood there for a minute. Was he really willing to let someone other than his family see him nude. He did care about her, but was this really the right time to be doing this. He kept on thinking, until he heard Ronnie's towel hit the floor.

"If Ronnie is brave enough to show me her body, then I should be brave enough to show her mine" Lincoln thought

and with that, Lincoln slid off his underwear, leaving him as naked as his girlfriend behind him

"You ready Ronnie"

"on the count of three, we both turn around"

"okay"

1

2

3

they both quickly turned around, and nothing could have prepared either of them for what they saw.

Ronnie saw Lincolns naked body. His skinny frame, fairly tan skin, freckled chest,and huge erect 7 inch member

Lincoln saw Ronnie's naked body. Her firm body, big hips, huge D breasts with freckles right above them, her erect tan nipples, and her completely shaven slit.

The only thing that either of them could say was:

WOW

"So Linc, what do you think?"

"Ronnie you look...AMAZING"

"Aww thanks, you don't look so bad yourself"

"uhh thanks, so I guess we should get back to..."

Right as Lincoln walked towards the bed, he tripped over one of lana's trucks and fell onto Ronnie, their faces meeting in a kiss as they hit the floor. They were both blushing bright red once they had realized what happened.

"Ronnie, i'm sorry, are you okay"

"Yah i'm fine, just...well"

"well, what?"

"look down"

Lincoln looked down and saw...he was groping Ronnie's chest, each palm had a handful of her boobs. Once he realized what he was doing, he quickly leaped off Ronnie

"Ronnie, I just...Uhh...I..I"

"LINCOLN"

"WHAT"

"It's okay"

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact, I liked it"

"Wait, you did?"

"totally. Its hard to explain, but it just made me feel so good, kind of tingly all over"

"didn't we learn about stuff like this in advanced biology"

"Yah I think the section was called "sex education" where we learned about human reproduction"

"yah, how my "body part" is meant to go inside yours"

"WAIT, are you suggesting that we "mate" with eachother"

"WHAT, Ronnie, its too early for this"

"Oh, thats a shame"

"What do you mean?"

"well, while we were taking this section in class, my brother bobby taught me a few things about sex. He told me that making love should be reserved only for the person you care about more than anyone else. Its a sacred act that only the person you cherish most should give you, and the person I care about most...is you Lincoln"

"You mean it?"

"I couldn't mean it anymore. Lincoln loud, I want to make you feel good"

"Well if you care about me that much, I guess a little "mating" wouldn't hurt

"if we do it right, then it will do everything but hurt, except for me but only for a bit"

"Wait, if we do this, then won't you get pregnant"

"But didn't they say they could prevent this if the man wears protection oe=r if the girl takes a pill, I think it was called..."

"Birth control"

"Yah, how did you know?"

"My mom said that she would start taking it after lily was born"

"Smart"

" I know, she probably still has some in her room"

"well go get some"

"on it"

3-5 MINUTES LATER

"Alright, here you go"

He gave Ronnie the pill and she swallowed it in one gulp

"Alright, you ready"

"Are you sure we should do this?"

Ronnie then proceeded to Lincoln and gave him a deep passionate kiss, pushing the genitals against eachother and causing a "distinct" effect to happen to Lincolns

"Yes, I am"

"well, let's do this"

They both climbed into bed and started to make out passionately, both occasionally moaning because it felt so good. After a minute of kissing, Lincoln grabbed Ronnie's breast and began to massage them, while Ronnie grabbed and proceeded to squeeze Lincoln's butt.

"Are you ready for me to go in?"

"not just yet"

"Huh"

"I wanna try this trick my brother told me about, he said he found it online"

"what is it?"

"you'll see"

Ronnie then broke their contact and went under the covers. Lincoln just watched her move around until she stopped halfway through

"Okay, now I need you to face with your body pointing up"

"Alright"

Lincoln turned from his side to where his tip was pointing up under the blankets

"now what?"

"now this"

Ronnie opened her mouth up wide and in one instance,,,put Lincoln's entire length in her mouth, beginning to stroke him

"AWW, Ronnie what are you doing"

"Can't talk, working"

Ronnie kept putting his crotch in and out of her mouth, using her tongue to lick and grease his member. All the while Lincoln was moaning like mad since it felt so good. He tried to stay in place so she wouldn't stop but it was hard with so much pleasure building up in his body, especially with the organ she was stroking.

"Ronnie, my crotch feels weird, I think I'm gonna blow"

"Good"

with this knowledge, Ronnie began to speed up, so fast that she almost choked on his tip. Lincoln's moans were getting even louder at this point. After a few more strokes, Lincoln came the instant Ronnie pulled her mouth out to catch her breath. Ronnie came back to the top of the covers. Both of them were panting from that insane experience.

"Wow ronnie, how did you learn how to do that"

"My brother showed me a video, I think it was called "porn" or something"

"well, now do I put it in?"

"not yet, you still owe me"

"owe you?"

"yah, gave you a "blow job", now you gotaa even it up and give me one"

"but you don't have a member, you have a hole"

"so use your tongue"

"MY TONGUE?"

"hey, I did it for you"

"but I don't wanna put my tongue where you pee"

"don't worry linc, I clean it thoroughly, besides you owe me"

"well, okay"

"Just do what I did and move your tongue around the outer walls'

"alright"

Ronnie set herself up just like Lincoln did, while Lincoln set himself up like she was

"are you ready?"

"you bet I am"

Lincoln spread Ronnie's legs, stuck his tongue out, and dove it straight into her clit. Lincoln started to lick and swirl around the inner walls of her most precious organ. Naturally, Ronnie was moaning and moving her legs, even more than Lincoln was. Her moans were so loud that she had to cover her face with a pillow to muffle the sounds so they wouldn't wake the neighbors. Lincoln took notice of Ronnie's movements and kept her hips in place, moving his face as close into her body as possible. This caused Ronnie to move her legs together.

"Lincoln, keep going, im close"

"you got it"

After another minute of swirling and blowing into her whole, Ronnie came right in Lincoln's face, somehow missing his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, i'm sorry lincoln"

"no no, its fine" he said as he wiped her load off of his face

"you sure"

"yah, but NOW is it time"

"you've earned it"

"so you mean?"

"yep, stick your member in me"

"YES"

Ronnie positioned herself on the bottom, resting her head on his pillow. Lincoln then climbed up and positioned himself on top of her, with the tip of his member touching the outside of her cave.

"I'm warning you, it's gonna hurt when I break your hyphen"

"After that much pleasure just from a blow job, it'll be worth it"

"Okay, just brace yourself"

They gave a small kiss and grabbed each other's hand. Ronnie gave a quick nod and Lincoln slapped into her hips in one quick thrust. She screamed as a result, having to bite down on her arm to try and muffle the noise

"RONNIE"

"It's okay, I just need a minute"

After about 2-3 minutes of waiting, she gave Lincoln a nod, signaling him to go to work. Lincoln began thrusting in and out of her slit. Their moans getting louder the more Lincoln thrusted. He noticed hoe much Ronnie was moving while he was thrusting particularly her breasts. He then proceeded to grab and massage Ronnie's boobs again, while Ronnie simultaneously grabbed and squeezed Lincoln's butt again

"Lincoln, faster please" he allowed this request, thrusting as hard as he can. He could feel their breath speeding up and time slowing down around them, Their love making creating a huge crack in the wall.

"Lincoln, i'm close"

"Me too Ronnie"

And after a few more powerful thrusts, they both had reached their climaxes, their juices flowing all over their hips. Even after he cmae, Lincoln still stayed inside Ronnie"

"Wow, that was amazing Ronnie"

"yah, I can see why you have 10 sisters now"

"oh hahaha very funny"

"Lincoln"

"yah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Ronnie Anne"

They both gave a deep passionate kiss and fell asleep in each others arms

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie Anne woke up half dazed as she saw Lincoln's face, still fast asleep. She grinned as she remembered last night and gave him a quick kiss. She turned over to his alarm clock and saw that it was almost 10:00 in the morning.

"Jeez, it almost noon" Ronnie yawned

Ronnie then got up(showing off her butt to a still sleeping Lincoln) and reached for her bra.

"Wait, it's just me and Lincoln, I don't need to get dressed yet." Ronnie said nonchalantly

She then tossed her bra back in the floor and headed for the bathroom. It was odd to see Lincoln's pets sleeping in the hall when her kitten usually slept in the laundry room. She petted cliff before she walked into the bathroom. She closed the door to keep the pets out but decided not to lock it as she and Lincoln were the only people there. Soon as she shut the door, she turned on the shower to warm it up and sat down on the toilet. Ronnie let out a sigh of relief as the urine flowed out of her body. She then felt her innards shift as a massive load escape her sphincter. She was glad the loud family kept plenty of toilet paper. After she let out another load she checked and saw the water was ready. She wiped off, flushed, and stepped into the shower.

LINCOLN POV

Lincoln let out a large yawn as he checked his clock

"Geez a really slept in" Lincoln said in his graugy state

He started to get up when he noticed that steam was coming out of the bathroom. At first he thought it might be Lori but then he remembered how it was just him and Ronnie. This gave him an idea. He quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed a wolf mask he was saving for Halloween. He then quietly made his way to the bathroom. It felt weird for him to walk naked through the house( he kept expecting luan to surprise him with a pie or something) but he had to admit that it felt pretty nice not having the constrictions of clothes on as he made his way to the bathroom. He made it to the door and was lucky enough to find it was unlocked. Once he was in he snuck over to the shower where he could hear Ronnie humming in the shower( it was the theme song). He put the mask on and grabbed the shower curtain and …

"RAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH"

Ronnie(on instinct) grabbed loris back brush and smacked him so hard that it broke the mask and gave Lincoln a massive bruise on his chin.

"Oh my gosh, Lincoln are you okay" Ronnie asked in a worried tone

"Yah, I'm fine" Lincoln said rubbing his chin

She saw that she left a big bruise on the left side of his chin.

"I'm so sorry Lincoln"

"It's alright, I guess that's what I get for trying to scare you"

"Well yah, But I didn't wanna hurt you"

"Really it's fine, just let me get some ice"

"Okay but just one more thing"

"What?"

Ronnie planted a deep kiss on Lincoln. It was so good it almost made him forget about his bruise.

"When your done I wanna make it up to you, if you know what I mean" Ronnie winked

"Then I won't be long" Lincoln said

Lincoln then rushed downstairs and grabbed the ice pack from the freezer, pressing it against his bruise to heal the wound. While he was pressing he had to admit that it felt very nice to walk around his house without any clothes. It just had this very comfy, breezy kind of feeling.

(Speaking to the readers)

"It's nice knowing your never lonely with a family like mine, but it also leads to the problem of lacking quiet and privacy, unless you get rare instances like this"

"Lincoln, I'm waiting"

"Coming Ronnie, I gotta go, please don't follow"

Lincoln then put the pack back in the freezer and ran back to the bathroom where Ronnie was standing in the shower

"You ready for me to make it up to you?" She said spreading her legs to invite him in to her.

"Let's go"

Lincoln climbed into the shower and wasted no time with Ronnie. The two began to make out under the water like some cheesy romance film. Lincoln felt down her shoulders and her lower back. The water just turning them on even more. After some more kissing, Ronnie let out a yelp as Lincoln grabbed her butt. This only made her want him more as she pulled him in.. After even more kissing, Lincoln moved Ronnie towards the side of the wall.

"Looks like someone really wants my apology."

Ronnie pulled Lincoln in close, their chests pressing against each other. Ronnie spread out as wide as she could as Lincoln inserted himself into her. The familiar feeling of pleasure was back for both of them. Lincoln held on to her legs as she wrapped them firmly around his waist. Ronnie felt her back slide up and down the wet tile as Lincoln got going. It felt much different then the bed, but in a good way. It was like a similar and different feeling of pleasure. Although, it was kind of hard to moan without getting water in your mouth.

The two wet lovers started kissing harder and harder as the pleasure kept building. They were so warm from their bodies that they didn't notice the hot water was getting cold.

"Lincoln, I'm almost there."

He kept thrusting harder as a response, to the point where she was about to hit the shower head above them. With a few more thrusts, Ronnie climaxed and Lincoln soon follow. After they both blew, Ronnie turned off the water and the two were just lying there, panting in the cold tub.

"Wow Lincoln, that was great."

"Thanks, but I think I need to lie down for a bit."

"What, did I wear out my favorite punching bag that fast?"

"No, it's that I had to hold you up while I was thrusting, and I'm not exactly as strong as Lynn."

"Fair enough."

They both grabbed some towels off the rack( Lori and Luna's since they didn't didn't wanna take another cold shower.

"So you wanna get some breakfast, I can make egg in 10 different ways"

"Sure Linc, just let me go get my clothes"

Ronnie was about to step out of the bathroom but Lincoln stopped her.

"Um Lincoln, what are you doing?"

"Ronnie, I was thinking about what you said last night, about the whole "not a nudist" thing"

"Yah, what about it?"

"I was thinking since it's just us, maybe we can try it out"

"Are you seriously saying we try walking around your house naked like some trailer park couple?"

"Well, yah"

"Are you sure it'll be just us for the WHOLE day?"

"Absolutely, my dad is still out of state and my mom and sisters are out of town until Monday evening."

"And nobody is here or is coming over but us, right?"

"just you, me, and my pets."

"Well…. Alright, but just till your family comes home, got it?"

"Yes ma'm." Lincoln said saluting.

"Your such a dork Lincoln." Ronnie said, pushing him over a bit.

The two finished drying off and made it down to the kitchen, distinctly noticing the fresh new breeze from the cracked open window. Ronnie got out some plates and glasses and Lincoln turned on the stove and got out some eggs from the fridge.

"So Ronnie, how do you like your eggs?" Lincoln asked

"Scrambled with extra pepper." Ronnie answered

Lincoln cracked a few eggs and grabbed the pepper as Ronnie was getting some milk and juice. After about 10 minutes the two sat down for breakfast.

"This feels so weird." Ronnie said

"Tell me about it." Lincoln stated

It was a fairly odd experience for both of them, from how weird the wood of the chair felt against their bare butts, to the bars on the back of their chairs sending a chill down their backs, and just the bizarre feeling of being naked in the kitchen. After a few more minutes, Lincoln and Ronnie finished their breakfast and went to the living room to play some master mechs 7.

"You ready to get crushed?" Ronnie proudly exclaimed

"Not this time." Lincoln responded

2HOURS LATER

"Alright, we're tied at 24-24 and whoever wins this round is the ultimate mech master." Lincoln explained

"You've put up a great run, but that ends now." Ronnie retorted

Ready, set , FIGHT!

The two were at it like their lives depended on it. Their mechs were crashing and trashing each other like a gundam movie made by Michael bay( please tell me I didn't predict the future). Ronnie was at a slight disadvantage since she has the controller with the bent analog sticks, but she made up for it with skill. Lincoln had to make sure to keep dodging and countering to keep up with Ronnie's speed. The two were down to just a pip of health.

"THIS IS IT!" The two said

And with one final blow to the chin, the opposing Mech crashed to the ground

"I WON!". Ronnie shouted

After she totaled Lincoln's mech, she did a little victory dance to celebrate, which caught Lincolns attention. He was practically entranced from her dance. The way her breast were swaying and bouncing as she moved around and the way her butt jiggles as she moves. Lincoln couldn't look away from her sexy dance no matter how hard he tried. Ronnie took notice of his starring and got an idea.

Ronnie started to dance in a lot more provocative style. She was swinging her butt back and forth, swaying her hips around, and adding a bit more bounce in her step to make her boobs bounce and jiggle as much as they could. Lincoln's mouth drew open and his eyes were as wide as possible from the excursion. Ronnie then began to twerk at Lincoln, giving him a very nice and soft full moon to gaze at. Lincoln was in such a trans that he didn't even notice that Ronnie was slowly getting closer. She kept twerking as she moved backward towards Lincoln. Once she was right in front of him, she lifted her rear up into the air, and proceeded to slam it down into Lincoln's waist.

She made direct contact, Lincolns groom going right up her tush. This sudden action broke Lincoln out of his trance.

"What the.., Ronnie what are you doing?" Lincoln said genuinely confused.

"I figured since you liked my dance so much, you'd enjoy a little Backdoor action." Ronnie said in a seductive voice.

Ronnie started moving her butt up and down, Lincolns length going in and out of her. Lincoln started to moan in response. In response, Ronnie started to move faster. She was going so fast that her breasts started to bounce up and down again. After a solid minute of doing all the work, Lincoln took charge and started thrusting his waist in and out of her, while grabbing onto her breasts and squeezing them lightly. Ronnie was the one who was now moaning from the pleasurable experience. It felt so much better than when she was doing it(mostly because Lincoln was now doing all the work) and it filled her up with so much satisfaction.

"Yes Lincoln, I'm almost there." Ronnie said through her moans

"I'm almost aaaaaaaaaaa…" Lincoln climaxed before he could finish.

His load filled up Ronnie and was oozing all over his waist. Ronnie came right after Lincoln did, her load dripping into the carpet. As soon as the coming stopped, Ronnie stepped out and relaxed on the floor.

"Wow Lincoln, that was great." Ronnie said panting

"Yah, I never get sick of feeling your girls." Lincoln said, sounding as exhausted as his girlfriend

Ronnie blushed at his statement and socked him in the side of his knee

"Your just buttering me up." Ronnie said

Ronnie got up and gave Lincoln a little kiss.

"So know what do you wanna do?" Ronnie asked

"Well it's only past noon, you wanna go to the park?" Lincoln asked

"Um Lincoln, we're naked, I don't think the other people at the park are gonna be as excepting of this as you think." Ronnie joked

"You get what what I mean." Lincoln said half annoyed.

The two went upstairs and put their clothes on.

"So Linc, what do you wanna do when we get back from the park?" Ronnie asked.

"We could watch T.V., I recorded the new episode of psychic strikers." Lincoln responded

"Sure, and maybe afterwards we can go upstairs for some fun." Ronnie said with a seductive tone.

"That works too." Lincoln said half blushing

After the two got their clothes back on the went downstairs and headed over to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln and Ronnie were walking down the secret walkway of the park where they wouldn't be seen by other students. The two were enjoying their alone time, holding hands and taking in the natural views of the trees and outer wood.

"So Ronnie, have you decided what to do when we graduate this year?" Lincoln asked

"Well my plan is to apply for culinary school in fall and take expert skate lessons in my free time, aside from seeing you Lincoln." Ronnie explained

"Sweet, I'm gonna apply for art school in the fall and try to catch up on show writing courses during the summer." Lincoln explained

"I'm going to guess it has an overly long name?" Ronnie said

"Not this time, it's simply called " the LL summer/fall future college plan"." Lincoln said

"Still needs work." Ronnie retorted

"Your one to talk, when we first started dating you had a hard time deciding if we were a couple of just "gender friends" as it were." Lincoln replied

"Touché Linc." Ronnie said as he gave him a jab on the arm

The kept on walking for a bit until they saw some kids from their class coming up. Before Lincoln could say anything, Ronnie pushed him into a nearby mud pile.

"Hey Ronnie, what's up." One red head said

"Just strolling through the park." Ronnie said

"Okay, well see you later." The kid said before the couple of teens were out of sight

Once they couldn't see Ronnie, she helped pull Lincoln out of the mud.

"You couldn't have just pushed me in the pond, at least there I've would have just been wet." Lincoln said as he tried to scrape the mud out of his shirt

"Sorry, I panicked." Ronnie said trying to act innocent

"It's fine, just hold on a minute." Lincoln said before he hopped in the pond to get the mud out

It was a long 2-3 minutes and Lincoln hadn't resurfaced. Ronnie was starting to get worried

"LINCOLN!?" Ronnie said as she bent over to get a closer look. When her face was close to the edge, she was surprised by Lincoln who grabbed her by her hoodie and pulled her into the lake with him. Lincoln and Ronnie resurfaced, Ronnie looking fuming under her soaked hair.

"Got yah." Lincoln said chuckling

Ronnie responded by dunking his head in the water, after about a minute Lincoln finally came back up for air

"Are you trying to drown me?" Lincoln asked

"Well that's what you made me think happened you jerk." Ronnie said as they stepped out of the pond

"Come on, let's head back to my place to dry off our clothes." Lincoln said as they bolted for Lincolns house to make sure no one saw them

The two had managed to get back to Lincolns house without being seen. Both of them were shivering by the time the went inside. Lincoln brought Ronnie downstairs to the washing machine were they peeled off their clothes and threw them in the dryer, Lincoln handing Ronnie a towel to dry herself off.

"I'm sorry I pushed you in the mud." Ronnie said as she was drying her hair

"Yah, and I'm sorry I pulled you into the pond." Lincoln said

"Just be glad it was you otherwise I'd keep you under longer." Ronnie said

"Okay, but it wasn't that bad, you just got wet." Lincoln said

"Well I didn't think it was bad, I just kinda blew a fuse when you pulled me in out of nowhere." Ronnie said

"It was nice to find a pond where you don't see a bunch of geese doing things a public park should not allow." Lincoln said

"Can't be any scarier than what we've done these past few days." Ronnie joked

The two had a good little laugh(definitely better than Luan's constant puns) and suddenly, the two had a very daring idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The two asked the other

"We head back to the pond tonight, but with one small difference." Ronnie said

"We were our "natural" bathing suits." Lincoln said

"Oh yah." Ronnie said

"Why stop there." Lincoln added

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked, her towel just covering her hair now

"I mean we don't bother undressing when we get to the park, we leave the house already wearing our "birthday suits"." Lincoln explained

"So your suggesting we go streaking to the park and then go skinny dipping when no one is around?" Ronnie elaborated

"What do you say babe?" Lincoln asked back

"1. Don't call me babe

And

2\. I'm so in" Ronnie said

"Great, we'll go tonight once everyone leaves so we don't get caught." Lincoln explained

The two then heard the dryer beep, indicating that their clothes were dry now

"Should we get our clothes?" Lincoln asked

"Nah, we're just gonna take off again anyway? So might as well live on the free and easy." Ronnie answered

"Good point." Lincoln said as the two three off their towels and walked back upstairs

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

It was 10:00 at night, the streets were mostly dark with just a few street lamps illuminating the sidewalk. Most of the neighborhood was asleep, except for our clotheless couple.

"Okay, you got the key hidden above the door?" Ronnie asked

"Yep." Lincoln answered

"Good, because the last thing we need is getting lock outside in the nude." Ronnie said

Lincoln planted the key above the door and the two were off. It was dark outside so they didn't really need to cover up or hide, especially seeing how it was just them. The two finally made it to the park(it was alittle harder to get there barefoot, not to mention how dark it was). After looking around to make sure no one else was at the park, the two finally made it to the pond.

"Here we are." Lincoln said

"We were just here Linc, it's not that big a surprise." Ronnie pointed out

"Anyway, you ready for some fun?" Lincoln asked

"After you." Ronnie said as she tries to push Lincoln into the pond but Lincoln grabbed her hand and pulled her in with him.

The two felt the relaxing coolness of the pond upon contact, it's peaceful and calming sensation as the two went up for air.

"Ahhhhh, now this is relaxing." Lincoln said

"You said it, its much soothing without our clothes on." Ronnie added

The two just floated for a bit, just starring up at the moon and enjoying the peace and quiet. After a few minutes of silent peace, Lincoln broke the silence by splashing water at Ronnie.

"So that's how it's gonna be." Ronnie said with a determined look

The two then started playing in the water. Splashing each other, dunking the other, and just horsing around. They kept going at it until finally the two were too tired and just starting to float again.

"Well, that was fun." Ronnie said coughing a bit from the water

"Yah, but you were pretty rough." Lincoln said rubbing his bruised shoulder

"Hey, rough is how I win." Ronnie said confidently

"You and Lynn should hang out some time." Lincoln joked

The two had a small laugh and then they fell silent. It was one of those quiet moments that you couldn't really tell if it was romantic or awkward. After a minute Lincoln finally broke the silence.

"It's getting late, should we hear back to the house?" Lincoln suggested

"Sure, but after one more thing." Ronnie said as she pulled Lincoln in for a kiss and wrapped her arms around him

Lincoln immediately got the idea and pulled Ronnie in close. He immediately went to work(mostly because they were getting cold) and starting pushing and pulling. While it still felt good for them, making love in the water felt very strange to them, even stranger than when they did it in the shower. It was much faster and much more slippery than any other time they did it. They both had to hold on to each other so they would stay in. But it did have its perks Like Lincoln being much faster and it felt good for them to be this close in the water, definitely one of those weird but in a good way moments. Lincoln dove his face into Ronnie's chest, his kissing and rubbing making her moan louder. The two were very close, their moans alerting nearby birds but they didn't even notice them. With one powerful thrust, the two had reached their climax. Both of them were panting and sweating until they heard something. The two then saw a shadowy figure was coming towards them…a cop.

Ronnie reacted by dunking Lincoln in the water and going under herself to make sure they couldn't be seen. The cop passed by the lake, not seeing the two teens hidden under the water. Underneath the surface Ronnie was gesturing Lincoln to be quiet and follow her.

"Calling back is officer jones, the park is quiet and there's nothin to report, over." The cop said as he walked down the sidewalk

Once he was gone Lincoln and Ronnie resurfaced from under the water at the end of the lake.

"What was a cop doing here?" Lincoln asked coughing

"I don't know, you don't think somebody saw us do you?" Ronnie asked as she took a lily pad off her head

"No one could see us, it was pitch black." Lincoln answered

"Then what was it?" Ronnie asked

"I'm guessing our moaning might have made someone think we were in trouble." Lincoln pondered

"I guess some people can't handle intense love like we can." Ronnie said

Lincoln rolled his eyes at her for that comment

"Come on, let's get back to my place before it gets colder out here." Lincoln said as he stepped out of the water and helped Ronnie up

The two tried to make it back as fast as they could to avoid getting spotted. They tried not to make any sounds to alert the neighborhood( even when they fell or stepped on some sharp rocks. After enough sneaking, the two were finally back and snuck inside before anybody noticed.

"Phew, we made it without getting caught." Lincoln said

"Yeah, the longer I stay here the more glad I am that I said yes to your offer to come over." Lincoln

"That makes two of us." Lincoln said

"Come on, I'll get us a hot bath going upstairs." Ronnie said

"You'll be lucky if you can get warm water with our house." Lincoln said

"We've been lucky so far, so I'd say we've got good odds." Ronnie said as she walked upstairs, he butt bouncing with each step

"Fair point." Lincoln said as he followed her upstairs


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln and Ronnie were both relaxing in the bathtub together, the warm water cleaning up the scraps they got on their little streak back home.

"Aaahhhh, it's nice to have some peace and quiet around here." Lincoln said, neck deep in the water

"Especially after what we went through tonight." Ronnie said back, easing her naked bod into the water

"You said it Ronnie." Lincoln said

The two just relaxed, pressing their feet against each other under the water. The two were about to fall asleep when a question popped up between the two nudists.

"Hey Lincoln, aren't your sisters and parents coming home tomorrow." Ronnie asked

"No, they don't come back till Monday night, which means it'll be just the two of us till then." Lincoln said as he dipped his hair in the water

"Great, because this is an experience I want to last." Ronnie said as she rested her hands behind her back

"So what do you think we should do for "fun" tomorrow?" Lincoln asked

"Kind of hard to find something else giving we've done basic, shower, doggy, streaking, and even skinny dipping." Ronnie explained

"Oh come on, we've gotta find something, we still got two whole days." Lincoln replied

"I'm sure we'll figure something, but no more going outside without our clothes on, I don't want another cop incident." Ronnie said

"Yah, good call." Lincoln said back

The two let out a small yawn as the water was starting to cool down.

"You ready to dry off and hit the bed?" Lincoln asked

"Sure, but I'm kind of sore, let's save our fun for tomorrow." Ronnie said as she hopped out and grabbed them both a towel

"Yah, my waist is starting to feel like lynn's after weight training." Lincoln said as he dried his hair

"They have weight training for girls at her college?" Ronnie asked as she wrapped her towel around her waist

"Actually, they let her the in because she single handily raised the standard gpa(grade point average) of the college with the grades from all her phis ed classes." Lincoln explained

"She can increase a schools grade average but she can't land a boyfriend for more than 2 weeks." Ronnie replied

"Well to be fair, she does crack their ribs with a chest bump after each date." Lincoln joked

The two chuckled a bit before they headed for Lincoln's room

"Wait, shouldn't you feed your pets?" Ronnie asked

"No worries, Lisa made an auto feeder for them so they she could get a raise on her allowance." Lincoln replied

"For someone so smart, you'd think she would sell some of her inventions and become like some massive millionaire." Ronnie rambled

"Oh she tried, but it didn't end well." Lincoln said

"What happened?" Ronnie asked

"You don't wanna know, but we can never set foot in Brazil ever again." Lincoln answered

"Yikes, I gotta here the full version sometime." Ronnie said as she laid into bed next to Lincoln

"Maybe some other time, goodnight." Lincoln said as he pulled the blanket over them

"Goodnight, my big stud." Ronnie said as she kissed his cheek and the two went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Lincoln was still in bed when he thought he could smell something from downstairs.

"Huh, do you smell that Ronni…" Lincoln began to say before seeing that Ronnie wasn't in bed with him

"I guess she's cooking breakfast, I guess if your gonna be a chef you gotta practice as much as you can." Lincoln said to himself as he hopped out of bed

He made his way downstairs and looked behind the corner to make sure it was just Ronnie. Sure enough, it was Ronnie but with one little difference. She was wearing a little scarlet red apron the covered her entire front area. All he could see was her massive butt sticking out as she bent over and took out some French toast from the oven. She turned around only to be greeted by Lincoln.

"Oh good, your up Linc." She said, giving Lincoln a massive amount of clevage to gawk at

"Yah, I could smell something from upstairs, I'll admit it was weird not to smell something burning for once." Lincoln joked as he sat down at the table

"Yah, well you should have been there when I tried making my first dish, candy milkshake." Ronnie said as she took the milk out of the fridge

"That doesn't sound so bad." Lincoln said as he scooted his chair in

"It wasn't bad, you would just rot out your teeth if you drank it all." Ronnie answered

"How'd you figure that out?" Lincoln asked

"Simple, I had bobby try it, it was definitely a memorable dentist appointment." Ronnie said

"Well I guess we both have stories to exchange." Lincoln said

"I guess, anyway I hope you like it." Ronnie said as she set the tray down and tossed off her gloves, leaving her apron on

Lincoln grabbed some French toast and took his first bite.

"Wow, this is really good." Lincoln said, his mouth half full

"Thanks, the hard part was keeping the egg from burning." She said as she gestured to the ash covered frying pans

"Sorry, my mom buys pans that look good and rarely buys ones that last long." Lincoln said

"I still can't believe why people would waste their money on something their ever gonna use, at least trading cards can be resold or used for a game, who would wanna buy someone else's plates." Ronnie said, rambling as she ate more toast

"I know what you mean, it's even worse then lori and leni fighting over bras." Lincoln said back

"I really can't believe I'm intended to be some sort of mindless doll who doesn't like anything fun because I'm a girl." Ronnie said, semi aggravated

"Hey they're perks to a girl Ronnie." Lincoln said

"Well that's true, I wouldn't be able to have sex with you, we'll legit sex anyway." Ronnie said, grinning a bit

"Yah, it might look appealing, but we both know there's only one way to do it right." Lincoln said

"Speaking of, are you ready for some…desert." Ronnie said seductively as she pushed out of her chair

Lincoln looked down and saw he finished his toast while they talked

"Oh sure, what is it?" Lincoln asked

"It's your favorite, me." Ronnie said as she hopped on Lincolns lap and undid the knot on her apron

She then put the neck of the apron on both of them, putting the from of the apron on Lincolns back while the redid then knot

"If you want out, we gotta reach out peak." Ronnie said she put him into her and wrapped her legs around his waist

"Whatever you say." Lincoln said as the two locked lips

Ronnie then started thrusting, much to Lincoln's surprise. Every other time they did it, he was the one thrusting. While it was odd, he didn't object to her decision. In fact, he kind of liked the idea of getting all the pleasure while doing next to none of the work. Ronnie kept thrusting, causing the chair to loosen up and start rocking to their love making. Ronnie was moaning through their kiss as the feeling of love was building up inside her, and she could tell from Lincoln gripping her back that he was feeling the same way.

"You took the pill right?" Lincoln said through their kiss

"Uh huh." Ronnie said, not wanting to ruin the moment

Lincolns hand were now squeezing her butt, making sure each cheek was getting a tight pinch. This turned Ronnie on more as she began thrusting harder and harder. Their great love making began to stretch out the apron and the tape under the chair to give out. Ronnie could feel her climax approaching, making her thrust as hard as she could. Lincoln then grabbed Ronnie's butt as hard as he could in response to this. The two finally broke their kiss as they moaned from the two releasing their load, ripping the apron apart and causing the chair to collapse underneath them. The two fell to the floor when the seat of the chair hit the floor.

"Wow Ronnie, your even stronger than I thought." Lincoln said, panting hard from the kiss

"You know it, only the best for my man." Ronnie said, trying to catch her breath from their intense session

"I think I might let you do the plowing from now on." Lincoln joked

"Hold it Snow White scalp, I'm not dominating every time, I like to be pleasures just as much as you do." Ronnie said back, bumping Lincoln's shoulder

"Fair enough, by the way whose apron was that anyway?" Lincoln asked as he picked up what was left of it

"Oh, I found it in Lynn and Lucy's room while looking for something, apparently it was a present from your mom so she'd stop staining her shirt making her protein shakes." Ronnie explained as she helped Lincoln clean up and showed a card that said everything in its pocket

"Well, that explains why it's red." Lincoln said as they put the remains in the trash can

"Wait, what were you looking for in Lynn's room?" Lincoln asked

"Let's head to the living room and I'll show you." Ronnie said as she walked out of the kitchen

Lincoln did what she said and followed her to the living room. He saw the DVD player was on and that there were two yoga mats facing towards each other. Ronnie was sitting down on one of the mats with her legs crossed

"Wait, what is this?" Lincoln said, semi confused

"I was looking for something to spice up our nudist weekend when I found some yoga DVDs under Lynn's bed, and I figured what better way to show off our bodies to each other than with some naked yoga." Ronnie said as she stood up and gestured him to his mat.

"I'll admit this is very sexy, but right now I'm still getting over the fact that Lynn takes yoga." Lincoln said

"Just get over here you dork." Ronnie said

"Oh, right." Lincoln said as he walked to his mat and Ronnie hit play on the DVD

NAMASTE NEW STUDENTS. Through these lessons, you will learn to expand the limits of the body and let your natural energy flow. FIRST WE WILL BEGIN WITH THE MOUNTAIN POSE.

Lincoln and Ronnie then mimicked the pose, raising both hands and keeping their bodies straight.

NEXT, WE WILL PERFORM THE TREE POSE

The two then put their right foot flat against their left thighs while trying to keep balance with one foot

AFTER YOU HAVE HELD RHIS POSE FOR 3 SECONDS YOU WILL THEM PROCEED TO DOWNWARD DOG

The two followed the video and bent down to where their hands and feee were touching the ground. Lincoln then felt pressure against his stomach and…

Pffffffft

A loud crackling fart escaped Lincolns butt

"Ewww, that's so gross Linc, I can't believe you…" Ronnie was saying, until

Pfffffffffffftttttt

An even louder wet fart had left Ronnie's cheeks

"Oh I'm sorry, you were saying." Lincoln smirked while Ronnie was blushing bright red

"Shut up." Ronnie said as she looked away for abit

After 20 minutes of cobra, crow, and pigeon positions, the two finally finished on the warrior pose

WE THANK YOU FOR JOIMIMG US AND AWAIT YOUR NEXT VISIT, NAMASTE

"Phew, finally." They both said as they laid down on the couch

"That was fun." Lincoln said

"Yah, we definitely got some nice views." Ronnie joked

The two chuckled a bit and decided to rest their muscles. Ronnie then scooted over and snuggled over to Lincoln. Lincoln pulled her in close, their sore bodies pressing against each other.

"This has been a great weekend, if only It didn't end after tomorrow." Lincoln said, adding a low sigh

"Hey Lincoln, we still have two days to have some fun, let's make the most of it." Ronnie said as she grabbed Lincoln and pulled him off the couch

The two landed on Ronnie's yoga matt, with Ron or laying down while Lincoln sat on top

"Now it's time for our favorite yoga move: the cowboy." Ronnie said with a sexy grin

Lincoln dove right in and started slowly, to savor the moment. Ronnie was moaning right away from the screaming pleasure throughout her whole body. The two had to make sure they weren't to loud so they wouldn't disrupt the neighbors. They still enjoyed the moment none the less. Lincoln got an idea and grabbed Ronnie's legs. He then proceeded to put her legs on top of his shoulders while holding onto her butt. Ronnie grabbed onto the back of his legs to stay on. This intensified their passion as their thrusting grew faster and their moans became deeper. Ronnie and Lincolns faces were getting sore as they couldn't express how good the feeling of satisfaction was like to them. With one final thrust, Ronnie spread her legs out as the two climaxed, their juices drilling onto the mat.

"Way to mix it up Lincoln." Ronnie said as she kissed up Lincoln's chest and finally to his lips

"Thanks, I saw it in a porno once and figured it would be nice to mix things up a bit." Lincoln said

"We gotta try a few more, but not right now cause I'm really sore right now." Ronnie said as she struggled a bit getting up

"Yah me to, let's just watch a movie and rest out bodies for later." Lincoln said as he helped her up

"Can you find an action movie?" Ronnie asked

"You got it." Lincoln said as the two laid down and changed input to the main tv


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Please don't bother with comments asking what Matt, Mark, and the flood are about. A friend of mine is working on something and I'm doing this to help them out. Once the project is finished, I'll make a link to it. Enjoy!**

"Sir, I found the base."

"Good, then lets blow some scrap up."

"This is one of the stupidest movies I've ever seen, I love it." Ronnie Anne said

"I know, it's so ridiculous that it's somehow amazing." Lincoln said as he pulled up a blanket he got them

"I don't know what's the bigger question, how this movie got a sequel, or how it made this much money." Ronnie Anne said as she was resting on Lincoln's shoulder

"Put in enough cheesy lines and special effects and you can bring just about anyone." Lincoln

"This does make it a gamble for summer movies though, I'm fine watching it on tv but I'm not gonna pay to watch a movie written by brain dead hacks." Ronnie Anne said

"Why don't you try looking up reviews online?" Lincoln asked

"I've tried, but most of the time it's either too vague or a matter of different taste." Ronnie Anne said with a semi annoyed look

"Fair enough, I usually base it on the trailers but that doesn't really end well." Lincoln admitted

"I told you that Ace Savvy movie was gonna suck." Ronnie Anne said

"I know but come on, it was my favorite superhero on the big screen, I had to even if it was gonna blow." Lincoln

"Don't go full fanboy on me Linc unless you want me to get my clothes from downstairs." Ronnie Anne said in a teasing tone

"This coming from the same girl who dressed up as galaxy gal at last years comic convention." Lincoln retorted

"Touché Lincoln, but I still think it was dumb to go see that movie on instinct." Ronnie Anne said

"Hey, maybe the sequel will be good." Lincoln said

"Don't count on it lame-o." Ronnie Anne said back

"Huh, I haven't heard you call me that in years." Lincoln said genuinely surprised

"It feels weird but nostalgia, plus it felt like the perfect opportunity to bring it back." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, you were really a typical tomboy when we first started dating." Lincoln

"Well I was just eleven, cut me some slack." Ronnie Anne said

"I would, but half the time it felt like you did it for the sake of people not calling you girly." Lincoln said

"Seriously, name one instance where that was the case." Ronnie Anne demanded

"Well, you kept stuffing food down my pants, used me as a stepping stone during volleyball, gave me a wedgie at that one concert, and "accidentally" but boys deodorant because you don't wanna smell like fruit." Lincoln explained

"I said one instance not a whole list." Ronnie Anne pointed out

"Not to mention when I tried to kiss you you gave me a black eye." Lincoln finished

"Wow wow, that was before we started dating, and who gives a stranger a kiss out of nowhere." Ronnie Anne replied

"Okay fair enough, but everything else?" Lincoln asked

"Okay, I didn't wanna seem all girly but I didn't want people to know I was dating someone, they were as immature about it as your sisters were." Ronnie Anne said

"Or like we were, don't forget we were in denial ourselves about it, until the flood of course." Lincoln said

"Yah, I really needed someone to talk to when the flood came." Ronnie Anne admitted

"I'm just glad you and your family were all okay." Lincoln said

"Yah, but it was hard to get through, my grandpa still has a hard time accepting that he had to sell and reestablish his business from the ground up." Ronnie Anne said

"I'm sure bobby made it easier." Lincoln pointed out

"Oh he did, but I think it was more a principle or pride thing." Ronnie Anne said

"I can see that." Lincoln said as they watched the movie

"Clara, we must sacrifice ourselves for the crew."

"But the orphans."

"We must, for the world."

"Is your uncle Carlos okay with you watching something this stupid?" Lincoln asked

"What he doesn't know won't lecture me, he's obsessed with having me attend his classes when I start college this fall." Ronnie Anne answered

"Don't be too hard on him, he was lucky to get a job at the college here." Lincoln said

"It was like the stars aligning that everyone was able to get a job here after the flood, my grandma even opened a small cafe." Ronnie Anne

"Well that and Mark helped out." Ronnie Anne added

"Yah, how do you think he's doing?" Lincoln asked

"I know he still calls but it's been almost 2 years since he last visited, I hope he's okay." Ronnie Anne said

"After everything that went on that year in sure he'll be fine." Lincoln said

"He said he'd come to our graduation, lets hope we can do some catching up." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, that'd be great." Lincoln said

"Are you still mad about what Matt did?" Lincoln asked

"Not really, my family was a lot more upset but I guess it wasn't as bad for me since I was only there for about a year and a half, besides if he didn't do what he had to then the entire city would've been gone." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah that's true, let's just hope that doesn't happen again or it's gonna be a disaster for everyone." Lincoln said

"Understatement of the year Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said

"No pecos, don't press the button."

"I have to, it's my destiny."

BOOM

The two were laughing at this scene and the rich stupidity of it all

"Okay, that was worth all the bad acting." Ronnie Anne said laughing

"Yah, without a doubt." Lincoln said

The end credits started playing and Ronnie Anne was stretching her back out

"How yah feeling?" Lincoln asked

"Still pretty sore from the yoga." Ronnie Anne said as she rubbed her back

"Do you want me to get you an ice pack?" Lincoln asked

"Actually, I had a better idea." Ronnie Anne said as she rubbed her beck a bit

"Really, what?" Lincoln asked

"Could you give me a massage?" Ronnie Anne asked

"What makes you think I know how to massage?" Lincoln asked

"I've seen you give Lynn and your grandpa back rubs whenever they were sore, and besides, if you do a good job I might give you a reward." Ronnie said as she leaned in close and kissed lincoln's chin

"Well, if you insist." Lincoln said trying to keep his cool

Ronalda stretched out her muscles again and rested on the couch. Lincoln was right behind her butt, making sure he wasn't crushing her waist. He cracked his knuckles and started rubbing her shoulder blades. Ronnie Anne let out a soft sigh of relief in response. Lincoln kept rubbing with his knuckles and lighting caressing her muscles. Ronnie Anne could feel the soreness and cramps practically melt away.

"I didn't know you were this good." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah well, with a sister like Lynn it's pretty much mandatory to know what your doing otherwise you get a old sneaker to the kidney." Lincoln said

Ronnie Anne let out a chuckle at his statement, the massage clearly working.

"Btw, why don't you spend more time with Lynn?" Lincoln asked as he was padding her center

"I would but she's always busy bossing her teams around, that and her superstitions get old real quick." Ronnie Anne answered

"Yah, but to be fair she's got to keep her teams winning to stay in college." Lincoln replied

"That still doesn't mean she can tell me when I can and can't go to the bathroom." Ronnie Anne said

"I know, years later and it still doesn't come off any less than dumb and kinda gross." Lincoln

"That's weirdo jocks for yah, I'd rather go solo than follow some stupid rules." Ronnie Anne said

"Okay, but what about luan, you to seem to love pranking, especially me?" Lincoln asked

"Eh, she kind of ruined it for me with her whole "everything must be a joke" and I lost interest in it." Ronnie Anne answered

"Guess that explains why you haven't stuffed food down my clothes in years." Lincoln said

"Hmm, well that and her constant puns are sooooooo annoying." Ronnie Anne added

"You think it's bad listening to her bad jokes, try living with her for 17 years." Lincoln replied

"I'd be lucky to last 17 minutes before her puns start hurting." Ronnie Anne retorted

The two had a brief laugh over the ironic pun

"Besides, it's more fun to hang with you rather than a group of girls asking me if we kissed or not." Ronnie Anne said

"They think it's like some sappy drama." Lincoln added

"Exactly" Ronnie Anne said

Lincoln was rubbing her lower back which made her butt flex a bit, which gave him an idea. He eased his hands down to her lower back and started rubbing. Ronnie Anne let out a light moan as he was undoing her knots. Lincoln then raised his hand up, and without warning, gave her butt a great big smack. Ronnie Anne reacted as one would in a situation like this, she instinctively back kicked Lincoln right in the groin. Lincoln let out a girlish squeak as Ronnie Anne realized what she did

"Ooooooh, are you okay linc." Ronalda asked

"Aside from lack of feeling under my thighs I'm peachy, why did you kick me?" Lincoln answered/asked

"Why did you spank me?" Ronnie Anne asked back

"Well since you said we were running out of things to do, I'd thought maybe you'd like something a little more risqué." Lincoln explained as he tried to sit up

"Well you should of asked me or at least do it while we were at it, not just smack my cheeks out of nowhere." Ronnie Anne replied

"Fair enough, but how can you kick this hard?" Lincoln asked

"Well remember when I said I lost interest in pranking, well I filled up the void by taking MMA classes." Ronnie Anne explained with a slight grin

"That explains a lot." Lincoln said as he finally got up

"Sorry about that." Ronnie Anne said

"It's okay." Lincoln said

"I think I know how to make you feel better." Ronnie Anne said with a coy smirk

Ronalda then pinned Lincoln down and inserted him into her. She then started kissing his chest and was kissing up to his chin. Ronnie Anne could tell from the "growing pleasure inside her" that Lincoln was enjoying this as much as she was. Lincoln joined in and the two locked lips as Ronnie Anne started thrusting. Lincoln felt rather weird about this. While she was the one doing the thrusting in the kitchen with the apron, this was the first time she was dominating on top instead of him. While it felt weird, he couldn't deny that getting so much pleasure from barely doing anything was nice. Ronnie Anne was moaning into his ear as he felt down her naked body. He realized he was on her lower back again and suddenly stopped. Ronnie Anne noticed this and smiled.

"Lincoln." She whispered

"Yah?" Lincoln asked expecting a punch or something

"Spank me please." Ronnie Anne said

"What, but I thought…" Lincoln said but Ronnie Anne shut him up with another kiss

While distracted, Ronnie Anne took Lincoln's hands and placed them on her butt. Lincoln instinctively squeezed her cheeks in response to this. Ronalda let out a small yelp but didn't object in the slightest.

"It's okay, I trust you." Ronnie Anne seductively

Lincoln took his opportunity and gave her right cheek a hard and loud spank. Ronnie Anne let out a squeal followed by a low moan. Lincoln then spanked her again, and she let out another moan of pleasure. He could tell she liked the feeling of his hand colliding with her backside, a lot.

"Lincoln, harder" Ronnie Anne asked through her moans

SMACK

"Harder"

SMACK

"HARDER"

Lincoln then spanked both cheeks as hard as he could. His spanking was so hard that he could feel her butt jiggle as he smacked her buns. Ronnie Anne was blushing as red as her butt was. She was plowing her man as hard as she could from the feeling. Ronnie Anne's butt was now numb from lincoln's spanking but kept going none the less. As she finally climaxed, a low fart escaped her cheeks but neither noticed as the came harder than they had all day. Ronnie Anne felt numb in her bottom half and collapsed onto Lincoln, her sweat dripping down both their bodies.

"Wow, your really good." Lincoln said panting

"Thanks, I didn't know you could hit so hard." Ronnie Anne said panting heavily

"Well, Lynn made me her boxing partner in exchange for old equipment to sell, it helps me get money for art supplies which I use for my comics." Lincoln said

"Why not get an art pad and do it on your laptop?" Ronnie Anne asked

"It doesn't have the same look without my personal penmanship." Lincoln answered

"Lincoln I love you, but please don't go pretentious on me, it'll be worse than when bobby tried to make sculptures out of his tears when he and Lori broke up." Ronnie Anne said

"I wasn't being pretentious, and I thought they got back together." Lincoln said

"They did, but what's stupid is that it lasted for 3 hours and he somehow filled his bedroom with sculptures." Ronnie Anne said

"How did he freeze all that water so fast?" Lincoln asked

"He turned the thermostat down in his bedroom." Lincoln asked

"Wow, he went from burning love to heart of ice." Lincoln said

"Okay, that was a good one." Ronnie Anne chuckled

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lincoln asked as he looked over Ronalda's shoulder and saw her butt was stinging red

"I'll be fine, but I might need to lie on my stomach for a while." Ronnie Anne said

"So what do you wanna do now?" Lincoln asked

"We could try another technique, but somewhere new." Ronnie Anne said

"Okay but where?" Lincoln asked

"Hmmm, I think I know where, if your up for something a little crazy?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smirk

"Where?" Lincoln asked

"We try traditional doggy style in the dog house." Ronnie Anne said

Lincoln was very wide eyed at this suggestion, but after a minute he finally answered

"That is completely insane, are you sure we should do this?" Lincoln asked

"We had sex in the park lake, your gonna question things now?" Ronnie Anne retorted

"Uhh, yah you got me there." Lincoln admitted

"Okay, we just gotta make sure none of the neighbors are around." Ronnie Anne said as she ran upstairs

"Okay, and I gotta get something real quick." Lincoln said as he ran up behind her

While Ronnie Anne was checking the neighbor's homes through the windows of the girl's rooms, Lincoln went to his parents room and got something out of his dad's drawer. It was a portable bottle of lube.

"I really shouldn't be looking through stuff like this." Lincoln said to himself

"Lincoln, we're all clear." Ronnie Anne called from across the room.

"But now isn't the time to question." Lincoln said as he applied the fluid and ran downstairs

Ronnie Anne was waiting by the door for him.

"Are you sure nobody is home?" Lincoln asked

"We're all clear." Ronnie Anne said

The two then snuck through the back screen door and ran to the doghouse in the backyard.

"Are you sure we can fit?" Lincoln asked

"It'll be tight, but it's not like that's two awkward after what we've been through." Ronnie Anne said as she winked at him

The two then squeezed together into the doghouse through the relatively small door. It was a little cramp but the two could still fit.

"Geez, this place smells like bird seed and crusty dirt." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, Lana sleeps here on weekends." Lincoln said

"Anyway, let's do what we came here to do." Ronnie Anne said as she lied in front of Lincoln

"Let's do this." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne positioned her butt in front of him

Lincoln then inserted himself into her rear. Ronalda let out a slight gasp in response

"Lincoln, you okay?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Yah, why?" Lincoln asked back

"It's just it feels a little, half full back there." Ronnie Anne said

"Well it's only been 20 minutes since the couch." Lincoln asked

"I think I can help with that." Ronnie Anne said

Lincoln then felt Ronnie Anne moving forward and back, flexing her muscles closed everyone he went inside of her. It felt very tight and very good. Ronnie Anne could tell her plan was working as she felt his rod fill up her red cheeks.

"Better?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Way." Lincoln answered

Lincoln then did what she was waiting for, and started thrusting into her backside. He could feel how tight and soft her bum was. He was holding onto her thighs as he was pushing into her. Ronnie Anne had to hold onto the nailed in carpet in the front to keep from falling over. Ronnie Anne let a moan out and Lincoln quickly shushed her

"Be quiet, remember what happened at the lake, we can't let anyone here us." Lincoln said

"What, huh fine, but it's not my fault it feels so good." Ronnie Anne said

Lincoln was massaging her thighs as Ronnie Anne was trying to hold in her moans. Lincoln himself was trying to keep from moaning over how good her rear felt. Ronnie Anne was starting to feel how much her butt was burning from the smacking. It stung like a sunburn and Lincoln noticed her pain. He used the lube bottle and applied it to her cheeks. Ronnie let out a sigh of relief as her butt started to feel cooler and tingly.

"Ahh that's better." Ronnie Anne said

"Good thing this stuff doubles as rash medicine." Lincoln thought

Ronnie Anne was now loving like a bucking horse toy as Lincoln was rubbing her cave, getting as much pleasure as they could muster. The two were trying as hard as pleasure to contain their pleasure, they're faces bright red as a result. Even with all their strength, they couldn't help but moan as Lincoln came right into ronalda's rear. She could feel his juices fill up her butt and ooze down her legs.

"Wow, now that was something else." Lincoln said

"Yah, but let's get out of here before the smell of this place rubs off on us" Ronnie Anne said

The two then squeezed out of the doghouse and ran back to the screen door. They tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. Lincoln then saw the latch holding the lock in place was broken.

"Uhhh, why does nobody tell me when this stuff is broken." Lincoln ranted

"Wait, so we're stuck out here, NAKED?!" Ronnie Anne yelled

"No, there is another way back into the house." Lincoln said

"Really?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Yah, but your not gonna like it." Lincoln said as he guided her to the window of the basement

"We're gonna squeeze through there, easy." Ronnie Anne said as she got on the ground

"Yah, but the window is coded in rust, so we gotta use this." Lincoln said as he pulled out an oil van from under a compartment hidden in the grass.

"You gotta be kidding." Ronnie Anne said

"Trust me, your among the few people I don't Kidd with for my own personal safety." Lincoln said as he greased the window

"Alright, let's get this over with." Ronnie Anne said after Lincoln greased the rusted window.

Ronnie Anne went first and was clearly hating how the oil was greasing and rubbing all over her.

"Aww it's so gross." Ronnie Anne said as she finally made it through the window

"Believe me, it beats getting infected by rust." Lincoln said as he slid through himself

As soon as he squeezed into the basement, Lincoln then closed the window

"Yuck, it feels like lotion mixed with hairspray." Lincoln said

"Why do you know what that feels like?0 Ronnie Anne asked as she tried to get it out of her hair

"Lola." Lincoln said as he tried rubbing it off his crotch

"Hehe, you got a black streak in your hair." Ronnie Anne joked

Lincoln then looked in a hanging mirror and saw she was right

"Ahh man." Lincoln said very annoyed

"I think you invented the reverse skunk style." Ronnie Anne joked

"Let's just get this oil off." Lincoln said clearly annoyed

"Fine, I'll get the bath started." Ronnie Anne said as she went upstairs, he blazing butt evident my the weird way she walked

Lincoln then looked in the mirror again and quickly took out his hidden camera and took a quick photo, making extra sure to only get above his neck. He then hid the camera and went upstairs to the bathroom. He walked in on Ronnie Anne running a warm bath.

"Hey Lincoln, man was that round fun." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, but the setting wasn't our best choice." Lincoln said

"True, let's do something more safe next time, like your parents bed." Ronnie Anne suggested

"I don't know, doesn't that seem a little weird for me." Lincoln added

"Come on, it's not like nothing naughty was ever done in that bed." Ronnie Anne joked

"Okay, that was too much for me." Lincoln said as he started to march out of the room

"Lincoln wait, I was just kidding." Ronnie Anne said as she ran back in front of him

"Come on, it'll be just you…and me… all alone." Ronnie Anne said seductively as she pressed her chest against him

"Alright, but let's get this goo off fist." Lincoln said

"Agreed." Ronnie Anne said as the two hopped into the bath


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln and Ronalda were sitting in the tub, trying to scrub all the grease off from the window.

"How does Lana put up with this, it's disgusting. "Ronnie Anne said as she was combing grease out of her hair

"I swear she's like a werewolf, I just don't know what animal she half of." Lincoln joked

"I'd say pig but Lana's manners are worse." Ronnie Anne said

"It's like she was raised by a different part of the animal kingdom every year." Lincoln said

"Can you hand me lori's brush?" Ronnie Anne asked

Lincoln handed Ronnie the brush and she tried to scrub off as much grease as fast as she could. Lincoln was trying to use his loofa to soak up the grease. It took the 2 a half hour but they finally got all the grease out of their hair and skin.

"I now know how my skateboard feels when I grease it up, and it's horrible." Ronnie Anne said as she tried her back off

"Yah, but at least we got back in, if anybody saw us naked our parents would kill us." Lincoln said

"Yah that's true, but that still doesn't mean it didn't suck cleaning it off." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, that's true." Lincoln said

The two had a brief chuckle as they walked into Lincoln's parents bedroom.

"I don't know, this still feels weird to me having sex in my parents room." Lincoln said

"Will you just relax you dork, it's gonna be fine." Ronnie Anne said as she dropped her towel onto the floor

"Now lets see if you have anything new to show me." Ronnie Anne said as she pinned Lincoln down to the bed and started kissing his chest

Lincoln was getting getting chills as Ronnie Anne started kissing up his body to his bruised chin. She then started kissing Lincoln like it was cpr training. Lincoln wrapped his arms around her back and she lowered her breasts onto his chest. Both increased passion as their nipples hardened at each other's touch. The two scooted up to the bed and Ronnie Anne wrapped her legs around his waist. Lincoln grabbed onto her waist and set the rest of her down on the bed. He looked at her blushing face before he went to work. He was squeezing her thighs while thrusting, getting a deep moan from Ronnie Anne. She tightened her grip around him as he thruster harder. Ronnie Anne was gripping onto the sides of the bed and desperately tried to keep herself from blowing right away. Lincoln moved his to Ronalda's and started to grip and massage her cheeks. Ronnie Anne was still for a moment before moaning loud enough to be heard throughout the house. Ronnie Anne leaned up and wrapped her hands around Lincoln's shoulders while still keeping her legs around his waist. Lincoln then buried his face into her breasts. Licking and sucking her left nipple while massaging her right boob. Ronalda was filled with so much lust fueled pleasure that she bit down on Lincoln's shoulder, unable to contain herself. The two moaned into each others ears as the two orgasmed into their sacred organs. The two fell down onto the bed, the sheets feeling ice cold against their hot sweaty bodies. Ronnie was blushing awkwardly as she realized she left a giant hickey on Lincoln's shoulder. Lincoln didn't notice as he was wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Wow Lincoln, that was…wow." Ronnie Anne said panting

"Yah, you were so loud." Lincoln said as he turned over to her

"Yah, sorry about the hickey I gave you." Ronnie Anne said blushing again

"You gave me a…OUCH." Lincoln said as he noticed and touched his hickey

The hickey mark was deep and hurt as Lincoln finally noticed. He tried rubbing it better but that didn't really help. Ronnie Anne felt bad, she was so in the moment that she couldn't control herself.

"Does it still hurt?" Ronalda asked

"Yah, but I've felt worse when I joined a paintball team once." Lincoln said

"You joined a paintball team?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously

"My parents tried to encourage me to get out more and figured this would be a good idea." Lincoln explained

"So what happened?" Ronnie Anne asked

"They used high caliber guns so every time you got hit it felt like a punch so I didn't last long." Lincoln said

"Huh, and here I thought your family made you colorful enough." Ronnie Anne joked

"Ha ha, like I don't have enough bad humor in this house." Lincoln retorts

Ronnie Anne saw Lincoln's hickey still looked pretty bad.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." Ronnie Anne said as she ran out of the room

Lincoln slouched down onto the bed trying not to rub his bite mark. It was an amazing weekend he was having with Ronnie Anne. He wished they could live every day like this. His train of thought was lost when Ronnie Anne stepped back into the room with an ice pack. She tossed it to Lincoln who put it on his hickey and she seductively crawled back onto the bed on all fours, stopping with her face inches away from his stick.

"Ronnie Anne…are you…" Lincoln began to ask but Ronnie Anne stopped him by turning on the radio(playing come a little bit closer).

"Just let me make you feel good." Ronnie Anne seductively

Ronnie Anne licked her lips before putting Lincoln's crotch in her mouth. She was licking the tip in her mouth before starting to suck and stroke him. Lincoln was trying to keep himself from moving in order to not hit or mess up Ronnie Anne's flow. Ronnie Anne was blushing and almost choking as Lincoln filled her mouth more and more. Lincoln was trying his hardest to keep his load inside to enjoy the pleasure. Ronnie Anne was starting to feel dry mouthed but kept going. Lincoln couldn't hold it in any longer and Ronnie Anne quickly spit him out before he exploded all over the blankets of the bed.

"Ha, nice shot linc." Ronnie Anne joked

Lincoln felt jelly legged from what Ronnie Anne did.

"Wow, your good." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne crawled next to him. The two started to kiss each other, Ronnie Anne climbing on top of him. While they were kissing, Ronnie Anne pulled out a small tube of clear gel from Lynn sr. drawer.

"How's your hickey?" Ronnie Anne asked

"It feels fine now." Lincoln answered

"Good, sorry I was just so in the moment I just couldn't hold it all in." Ronnie Anne said

"It's fine, and I have an idea." Lincoln said as he whispered into Ronnie Anne's ear

Ronnie Anne was shocked but gave a sexy smile. She squeezed a handful of the clear liquid onto Lincoln, turned around, and inserted him into her(with her butt now facing Lincoln).

"Are you ready Linc?" Ronalda asked

"As long as you don't fart in my face." Lincoln said

"Alright…starting now." Ronnie Anne said as a gas bubble bursted in Lincoln's face

"Awww gross, seriously." Lincoln complained

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Ronnie Anne chuckled before she started thrusting.

Of all the various sex positions the two had done during the weekend, this was among the weirdest yet. It felt a little strange that they weren't kissing, which was honestly the least weird the two were feeling. Lincoln felt a little awkward that despite all the thrusting he just saw her butt jiggling up and down, though he couldn't deny how sexy it was seeing it bounce up and down. For Ronnie Anne, she felt really weird thrusting Linc in and out in what felt like a reverse position, although it did feel very good. Lincoln wanted to join in on the action and started spanking Ronnie Anne's butt again. Ronnie Anne was surprised at first but didn't stop thrusting. She sped up a little bit with every spank he gave her, both of them moaning from the all natural ecstasy they were feeling all around. Lincoln then grabbed both cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze as he felt another climactic approaching. Ronnie Anne set her hands on the bed like she was about to do a push up but didn't stop thrusting. With one more powerful plow, the two came, their juices oozing out of them and onto the bed. The two were so burned out from that last bang that the two could barely stay awake, both passing out on the bed.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Ronnie Anne was half awake as she felt a chill go down her spine as she pulled out and climbed up the bed next to Lincoln. She saw he was cold to from having nothing on and pulled the blanket up over them both. She kissed his cheek before snuggling up next to him in the bed and the two drifting to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was quiet throughout the loud house, an occurrence that almost never happens. The pets were sleeping in the living room, every siblings bedroom was empty, and in the parent's bed was a pair of naked lovers. The silence of the room was broken by rita's alarm clock beeping, prompting Lincoln to turn it off while still half asleep. While turning to his side, he saw his girlfriend snuggling up to him. He then forced himself up as he realized today was Monday, though very early.

"Ronnie Anne, wake up." Lincoln said as he nudged her awake

"Huh, what's up Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked as she was rubbing her left eye

"It's Monday morning, my parents are coming home today." Lincoln said

"Aww what, already?" Ronnie Anne sounded disappointed

"We have until 6 tonight to…" Lincoln began to say until Ronnie Anne pulled him in for a kiss

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her waist while Ronalda held hers around his neck. The two were pressing the bodies against each other, grinding their lower bodies under the covers.

"Lets make the most of it." Ronnie Anne said breaking the kiss

"Then let's start with a bath." Lincoln suggested

The two then eagerly hopped out of bed and into the bathroom. Lincoln started the bath while Ronnie Anne took a few pills to make sure they were ready for the day. The two then eased into the bath and started making out again. Lincoln put himself in and started thrusting slowly as to not slip out. Ronnie Anne reached behind Lincoln and grabbed Leni's liquid soap(she felt irritation from using a bar of soap). Ronnie Anne the pushed Lincoln back a bit and squirted soap all over her breasts. She then rubbed them together to turn Lincoln on even more before pulling him back in for more love. The soap made them both feel slippery as it washed their bodies off. Ronnie Anne used some of what dripped onto her hands and rubbed it up and down Lincoln's back. Lincoln used the suds in the water to clean off her butt. After a few minutes of plowing and lathering, the two moaned as they both climaxed.

"Now that was a great wake up call." Ronnie Anne said

"No doubt." Lincoln added

"Let's not waste anytime, lets rinse off and get ready for round 2." Ronnie Anne explained

The two rinsed off the suds and dried off before going downstairs to the couch. Lincoln then laid down on the cushions while Ronnie Anne climbed on top of him. Wanting to mix things up, Lincoln wrapped his legs around her waist while Ronnie Anne laid her breasts down onto his chest.

"Let's do this." The two lovers said

Ronnie Anne started thrusting again as Lincoln grabbed and started squeezing her breasts. The two were already sweating onto the couch, the musk of their love staining into the fabric. Lincoln moved his left hand down and gave Ronnie Anne's butt a loud spank. This only made Ronnie Anne more in the mood as she sped up her thrusts. The couch was starting the bounce from their love making, their kissing moving to the beat of the couch. Lincoln then flipped them over with him on top and Ronnie Anne on bottom. He grinned at him as he started thrusting. Ronnie Anne was feeling up his chest and Ronnie Anne was massaging her breasts. The two finally orgasmed as their sexual juices oozed out and onto the cushions.

"Wow, you're an animal sometimes." Ronnie Anne said smiling And panting

"And you can be pretty nice when it's just the two of us." Lincoln replied

"Don't get too used it snow scalp." Ronnie Anne joked

"Yah, we should probably put the couch cushions in the wash." Lincoln suggested

"Good idea, we should probably do your parents blankets to." Ronnie Anne added

Lincoln ran up to get the blankets while Ronnie Anne grabbed the cushions and brought them downstairs. After the two brought down the blankets and cushions, the reran their clothes in the drier to unwrinkle them. Ronnie Anne then saw Lincoln sitting in a chair with his thighs spread wide open. She took the bait and sat down into his pelvis. Lincoln grabbed onto her thighs while she was pushing and pulling up and down. She was blushing bright red from her rear filled with his rod. Lincoln was started to thrust with her to speed up the ride while she was stroking her cave herself. The two were shaking the chair to where it could break at any moment. With a powerful upper thrust, Lincoln shot his load deep inside her anal cavity. The two feel back into the chair from exhaustion.

"We can't stop now, come on." Lincoln said

Ronnie Anne grabbed a tube of fluid from the living room as Lincoln headed up stairs. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne fell onto the upstairs hall floor and decided to do their next round their. Lincoln scooted his thighs into Ronnie Anne's as the two were covered side by Sonia de by their legs. Both were pushing and pulling into each other like two beach balls bouncing against each other. Lincoln had to be careful as he was right behind the stairs and risked falling. The floorboards were squeezing louder and louder as they thruster harder and harder. Both were gripping the carpet as their climax was close. After enough loud squeaking, the two finally climaxed.

"Well, that was new." Lincoln said

"Yah, felt good." Ronnie Anne added

The two then saw it was already close to 4 as they were too caught up in the moments(their previous times were much longer than expected).

As they walked into Lincoln's bedroom, a question popped into Lincoln's head that he'd been saving for a while.

"Hey, Ronalda."Lincoln said

Ronnie Anne froze. This was the first time he ever called her by her real name

"Yah Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked

"I know this is kind of personal as your mom wouldn't let me know but why do always wear that scrunchie, even after this weekend.

Ronnie Anne was silent, completely motionless. When she finally turned around, she was starting to water up.

"This was my dad's lucky wristband, and he gave it to me the last time I saw him." Ronnie Anne said as she reared up

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something li…" Lincoln stated to say

Ronnie Anne stopped by hugging him, in a loving hug she almost never did. He returned her compassion and hugged her back.

"Lincoln, never tell this to anyone." Ronnie Anne said

"I won't." Lincoln replied

"I think one day wouldn't hurt." Ronnie Anne said as she stepped back

She then pulled off her scrunchie and tossed her hair around. She almost looked unrecognizable, her bangs more apparent and her hair generally more flowing. She then pulled Lincoln towards the bed and climbed in. She then took the tube off line and squirted some into her cave.

"Let's end this weekend right." Ronnie Anne said as she wrapped her arms and legs around her boyfriend

Lincoln then started rubbing his chest against her and started locking lips as he inserted himself into her and the cold gel was coating his length. Ronnie Anne started kissing back with intense passion, the bed making a deeper hole in the wall than ever. Ronnie Anne's breasts were bouncing more and more as he started to thrust faster. Lincoln then put one of her nipples in his mouth and started licking and sucking. Ronnie Anne was gasping for breath as she was at a loss of it from the intense pleasure. Lincoln then grabbed Ronalda's breast as she grabbed and squeezed his butt. The only thing louder than the rocking and springing of the bed was their deep moans.

"Lincoln, in close." Ronnie Anne said

"Me to." Lincoln said

The two then climaxed and collapsed, their sweat and juices staining the bed with their musk and love. Before the could fall asleep, the two realized they had to put their closes back on before the girls got home. They both rushed downstairs and took the toasty clothes out of the drier. It felt weird not being naked anymore but it wasn't a big deal as they walked upstairs and relaxed, both falling asleep on the couch.

"Lincoln sweetly, wake up." A voice said

Lincoln awoke to seeing him moms face greeting him.

"Did you two have fun when or we were gone?" Rita asked

"Huh, oh yah we had a blast." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne was sleeping next to him and leaning on his shoulder

"I'm sure her mom won't mind if Ronnie Anne spends the night, I gotta go help the girls bring their luggage in." Rita said

"I'm sure they'll be okay with it." Lincoln said

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME, IN "LOUD WORLD: JUST THE TWO OF US".


End file.
